Vandread The last wave
by Adnan-Rahim
Summary: A father lost in space. a girl lost in love and a boy lost in himself. Whats new for the Nirvarna crew... read on.Chp.3 up(but not completed--)
1. Chapter 1: Search

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or its characters; except for those I create (I know you've seen this before but just to be on the safe side)  
  
This is my first, so I really need your reviews and feedback....It really means a lot to me. I hope you'll enjoy.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
"Out of my way, out of my way!" Shouted a boy as he rushes to Nirvana's bridge. "He has to be here, he has to be here." These few words of concern running through the boy's head as he opens the door to the bridge. "I'm sorry, Takeru, never mind if I know your dad is just taking a tour on his vanguard." said B.C who is sitting in the seat of what used to belong to the late Boss. It been 16 years since the battle against the red paeksis, Nirvana is now a place where men and women come together to make a better world for humans to live and the boy you just is the first in three generations, to be born naturally, he, Takeru Tokai, a 15 year old, is the son of Hibiki Tokai and Dita. But now it seems that Hibiki has gone missing for 12 days after he was sent on a solo mission to scout the magnetic storm which was suspected of radiating strange waves of energy. His life is in danger, but the love of a son, wife and friends might now be the only hope left for him. "Is he..., never mind." "I'm sorry mom don't worry, dad told us that he'll return safely, right? I'm sure he'll to his word, he always does." Said Takeru as he goes to his mother's side to comfort her. "You're right, Takeru-kun. I shouldn't worry too much." Said Dita as she stood up." Okay, I'm going to check my patients now, so why don't you have your breakfast at the canteen?" "Okay," As Takeru made his way to the canteen, he heard his name called. "Matte yo (wait up), Takeru-san!" said a girl, who had long beautiful brown hair. "Kahlua-san?" Takeru spoke to himself as he turned back, as he saw her beautiful face. "Your mom didn't make breakfast for you today did she?" "She was called up so..." Kahlua brought her head up close. "Daijobudaiyo(are u alright), Takeru-san? You don't look okay... Your dad hasn't returned, huh?" "Humph. Nandemonai (it's nothing). You don't need to worry. I'm sure he'll return soon." said Takeru as he puts on a smile. "I know." Said Kahlua as she grabbed Takeru's hand. "I'll make you breakfast!" "But I was just on my way... oh well."  
  
Moments later.....  
  
"You don't have to go through all this ... *sniff *sniff*." said Takeru as his attention was drawn to the aroma coming from the kitchen. "On the other hand." he changed to a whisper. "You said something?" said Kahlua as she served Takeru her special dish. "Itadakimas!" But just as he was about to begin, he realized Kahlua was staring at him. "Kahlua, are you okay?" Kahlua suddenly snapped out of her dream and sat up straight showing a slight blush on her cheeks. "Er.... Nothing." "Humph." Soon after, he ate his meal almost instantly. "Arigatou. I enjoyed breakfast."  
  
"Before... you leave, there's something I need to tell you...." said Kahlua as her blush became more obvious. "Yeah." "I.... I...." Suddenly, Barnette appeared. "Takeru, your mom!" *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*, the sounds of Takeru's feet as he dashed to Nirvana's ward. "Darn it, how could she faint? I hope she's okay, now when dad's not around." "MOM!" "It's okay now, she'll do fine." said Duero. "She just fainted for awhile, but we also got other news." said Pai as she helped Dita stand. "You're pregnant Dita. Kroak! Kroak!" "I thought so. Before Hibiki left, we, you know...." replied Dita with a smile and a slight blush. "So is it going to be a boy or a girl?" "Can't tell yet, it's too early to tell yet. I guess this is why having a baby naturally is more interesting than conventional growths of humans. You'll never know what might happen." Suddenly Takeru's face changed. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. Seconds later he dashed off. "Takeru-san?" Said Pai with a puzzled look. Not long after, Takeru was at the bridge and slammed his hands in front of B.C's desk. "We need to get my dad NOW!" "Humph. I see you have the same flare as your dad. Anyway, you know we can't leave the..." "Bull shit! Mum's gonna have a baby, I'm gonna be an elder brother to someone, and dad needs to be here to see his child!" B.C stood up with a stricker face. "Never shout at me with that word again, especially when your status in this ship is very low." "Hmph...." as Takeru's face turned away. "I understand how you feel, but you must understand that we have a responsibility. But since you asked so nicely, I'll discuss with both Meger and Talark about Hibiki's current situation." "I'll try to control it next time." As Takeru left the bridge. "Can't believe I just did that. Huh... What was I thinking?" "Takeru." a voice called him. "Oh, Leader. Let me guess, you wanna give me a lecture." "Takeru, I know your father. I'm sure he would have done the same thing if he was in your shoes. So don't blame yourself, blame your dad's Genes." "Thanks, Meia. You've really done a lot for me, not to mention you were my babysitter since I was young." Said Takeru as he bowed his head with a thin smile.  
  
The following morning.....  
  
"Wake up, Takeru. Wake up!" "Kahlua? What's the ... What are you doing in my room?!" Takeru instantly jumped out of his bed. "It's not like I hade any intentions or whatever." She took a step backwards, embarrassed. "I mean my mom has great news. She got news from boss that Meger and Talark has agreed for Nirvana to search for your dad!" "How 'bout the passengers on board?" "Merger and Talark have decided that they want to see the results of 16 on board Nirvana. "Thanks a lot, Kahlua." Said Takeru as he gave a hug to her. "Err... You okay Kahlua? You... look a little pink. Kahlua? Anyway, I'm going to see Misty in the radar room. Wanna follow?"  
  
Kahlua started to nod her head as she tried to hide the blush on her face.  
  
+--At the radar room...  
  
"Good morning Takeru and.... Kahlua? You okay?" Misty asked.  
  
"She's been like that since just now. She came to my room then...."  
  
"Never mind Takeru. I think I catch what you're trying to say." With those words, Kahlua gripped her cheeks with her hands.  
  
"Stop blushing!!!" Kahlua told herself as she shook her head hoping that the blush would go away.  
  
"I think you're taking this the wrong way. Anyway, I wanted to know 'bout the last location where dad was spotted by satellites" Takeru said.  
  
"Well, it's hard to say. For one thing, it's a magnetic storm, and well Hibiki's tracer is very hard to receive from such a distance."  
  
"If so, then how come the same satellites pick up something from the storm? Could it be...?"  
  
"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that."  
  
"Leader," said Takeru.  
  
"One-sama," said Misty.  
  
"Well need backup as Hibiki isn't here to unite with any of us. This means we're going to need you and Kahlua's help in our present mission. Even though you're both young, both of you poses the good qualities of your parents, Takeru your parents and Kahlua your homme. So, I'll be seeing both of you at the simulator room after breakfast today, understood?" said Meia  
  
"Understood" replied Hibiki  
  
"Kahlua?"  
  
"Huh...oh, yeah I'll be there" replied Kahlua whose hair is already a bit messed up due to her aggressive head shaking.  
  
"Then I suggest both of you have your breakfast now, the faster you finish, the earlier we can start" after those last words from Meia, both of them rushed out to have their breakfast.  
  
"There should be more of those kinds of teenagers nowadays, wouldn't you agree?" Misty said as she stood up from her chair.  
  
"Hm, by the way Misty do me a favor and ask Duero and Parfet to go down to the simulator room later on during the simulation for those two new recruits,"  
  
"Sure thing, I'll get them later, why don't we have breakfast together?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea" said Meia as she puts up a smile.  
  
+-- At the simulation room later that afternoon.  
  
"I should've known it'll turn out like this," said Duero as he looked through Takeru and Kahlua's simulation data during the simulation.  
  
"Both of them have strong blood in them, not to mention their attitude towards the current situation. Just look at their current status, its really outstanding for even a rookie," said Parfet who is overlooking Duero's shoulder to look at the screen.  
  
"Parfet did Boss tell you how long till our departure?" asked Meia as she looked away from the two new recruits who seem to be in complete concentration of the simulation.  
  
"She said it'll take about a week to get everyone except the crew of the Nirvana , once everything is settled we're cleared to leave Merger and Talark air space,"  
  
"Duero, are they ready to pilot the real thing?"  
  
"I can't tell for sure but I'll get a report for you by the end of the week"  
  
"Make an extra copy for Parfet,"  
  
"I see, you want me to modify their machines before we leave right?"  
  
"Yes, and if whatever's in there could hurt or even touch Hibiki, it might be tough, so we'll need to get the best out of everyone," said Meia as she drew back her attention to the recruits which were going through the last obstacle.  
  
"Hmm... interesting" said Duero as he rubbed his chin while examing the Takeru and Kahluas physical status  
  
"What is it Duero?" asked Meia.  
  
"Hmm... nothing, I can't jump to conclusions just yet"  
  
"When you say it in that tone it means it must be important. I know you, it's you're habit" said Parfet.  
  
"You do don't you,' replied Duero as he lost his attention from the computer.  
  
"I feel..."said Takeru. "...so tired" continued Kahlua almost simultaneously.  
  
The concentration was then focused to the Takeru and Kahlua who had just completed their Simulation with almost perfect results.  
  
"I didn't know..." "... That it was this tough"  
  
"Err... do you two realize that both of you are finishing off each others sentences?" questioned Parfet.  
  
"We..." "...are?"  
  
Takeru and Kahlua gave out a sigh as both of them sat on the floor to rest. Duero suddenly brought up a smirk on his face.  
  
"Duero-san, that look on you face must mean you have something interesting on your mind. Come on tell me" said Parfet.  
  
"Well if you want to know so badly, why don't we discuss it over dinner?"  
  
"Sure, just don't be late," replied Parfet with a big smile and thumbs up.  
  
As Duero and Parfet had their private conversation, Meia took a blanket to comfort Takeru and Kahlua who were already half asleep against the wall.  
  
"You two might be the only hope to help this old crew find Hibiki"Meia whispered to herself as she tucked Takeru and Kahlua who were leaning on each other sleeping soundly. "Humph..."  
  
The communicator in the room suddenly came to life. It was B.C.  
  
"Meia, are you there?" B.c asked.  
  
"Yeah," Meia replied.  
  
"Meia, I need you to check with Gascogne about our supplies, we need to stock up before we leave, cause we might not know how long are we going to be out there looking for Hibiki, and Meia, how are our new recruits doing?,"  
  
"If they keep up this pace they might be able to pilot the Dread and Vanguard before we depart. Both of them are really doing very well"  
  
"That's very good, I'm sure if Okashira was here she'll be glad to here that as I am,"  
  
+--That night at a restaurant.  
  
"The funny thing is, 16 years ago, eating here in Merger with a woman, might have seen like a torture than pleasure," said Duero as he began cutting his just served steak.  
  
"Likewise, only that no matter what, women's food are better than man's food. Anyway what was it about the kids during the simulation this afternoon? "Replied Parfet as she sipped a little of her wine.  
  
"Kahlua is the first child to be born on Nirvana. Takeru is the first naturally born child to be born on Nirvana, not to mention after 3 generations too,"  
  
"...and?" parfet now looking puzzled.  
  
"During the simulation I realized that their heartbeats were almost synchronized, not just that, after the simulation, they were finishing each others sentences. This brought me to a conclusion that ..." said Duero as he put down his utensils for a while.  
  
"If Takeru were to pilot a vanguard similar to that of Hibiki's, and if Kahlua were to pilot a dread similar to any of the three, they might be able to unite." said Parfet as she sat back with a smile.  
  
"But even so, it's impossible to acquire a machine like those, we must remember that it was Paeksis's doing, nothing of human doing could make or even create such a machine. Not just that after the creation of these machines, accompanied by the Nirvana, we ended up light years away from home,"  
  
"*Sigh* It'll be very interesting if new machines like that were created *sigh*"  
  
"Parfet, I was thinking, after diner, maybe you could show me around merger, I've never seen merger before,"  
  
"Sure thing, I'd be honored to give you a tour,"  
  
+--4 days later...  
  
Its' been 4 days since Takeru and Kahlua has been under the supervision of Meia, they're now able to pilot their respective machines.  
  
"We'll I now that you've got permission from Boss, we'll begin your first run in a training session with the whole crew," said Meia with a smile on her face, happy to see that Takeru and Kahlua in their current situation.  
  
"Yeh! Did you hear that Takeru-san? Takeru-san?"Said Kahlua with full excitment.  
  
"Humph... I guess... their times to show what were made of,"said Takeru, his words full of vigor.  
  
"Huh..." Kahlua now startled due to Takeru's sudden vibe of pride.  
  
"Oh, sorry for startling you Kahlua, I guess that was too much," Takeru apologized as he scratches his head.  
  
"Isn't it nice to see Pyoro 2 and Pyoro 3 so happy together" said a digital voice.  
  
"*WHACK* I...am...not, Pyoro 3!" said Takeru, as he screwed his fist onto Pyoro "The next time you'll find yourself in the junkyard instead of the repair shop"  
  
"Welcome back Pyoro, nice to see you're up and running again" said Meia.  
  
"He's not the only one who has come back you know," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Jura-san!"Said Kahlua as she went ahead and gave her a welcome hug.  
  
"So have you told him yet?" whispered Jura.  
  
"Err..." said Kahlua as she started to blush.  
  
"Told who what?" said Takeru as he tried to hold Pyoro down.  
  
"That's none of your business," replied Jura, sticking her nose up.  
  
"Welcome back, Jura. I just hope you're still able to pilot dread," said Meia.  
  
"How do you think I got here? Oh yeah by the way, where are the two new recruits? I hope their very handsome, cause I've been waiting to have baby, you know,"  
  
"Humph... You're looking at the 2 new recruits Jura. They'll also be joining us in our first practice run in 16 years."  
  
"Huh? What? Well, I haven't much to say but congratulations you 2."  
  
"I think all of you should get ready. The training will be in 8 hours time."  
  
"Roger!" replied the two rookies.  
  
"We'll be expecting a new run since Hibiki's not around, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but it shouldn't be a problem. We're pirates after all.  
  
+-- 4 days later...  
  
"Misty have you got the figure as to how many crew members are available?" asked B.C.  
  
"Well, all together is 130, most of the crew members already have families of their own. Even though our pilots has decreased by by almost 10% including Dita whose pregnant, but Meia, Jura, Barnette and Gascogne are still available and also plus the two new recruits Takeru and Hikari. Duero and Pai are still in the Infirmary and Parfet is still in the engine room with a full squad of engineers," said Misty as she went through the computer with Q-Chan nodding his head at after every sentence.  
  
Well, it's a good figure, okay. We'll leave Meger and Talark's airspace in an hour," said B.C announcing from the bridge.  
  
"Make it 30 minutes, Boss, Paeksis is looking stronger than usual,"  
  
"30 minutes then, Ezra announce our departure time to the crew, we're getting Hibiki back,"  
  
"Roger!" replied Ezra as she eagerly her announcement.  
  
"Hibiki, just hold on. Wherever you are, we will find you," whispered B.C to herself.  
  
~_-..... wait up for the next chapter....I'm sure it'll be better, and it'll be much better if You gave Me your Opinions to improve my story ...o0O0o-~*`'"THANK YOU 4 READING'"`*~-o0O0o... 


	2. Chapter 2: the first blow

Okay all you readers, Ghp.2 is up, Thanks for the reviews, about the Meia & Misty thing, I'll try to fit in but there's no guarantee and B.C is in charge now, you'll know why later on the story, so sitback and enjoy-Adnan- Rahim  
  
Chapter Two- The First blow.  
  
"Hah... hmm... is... this really...," said Takeru as he took a good look at his Vanguard. "During training it seemed okay, but suddenly after taking a good look at it, it seems different,"  
  
"Well, compared to the one your father pilots, this is nothing," said Parfet as she started to modify its engine.  
  
"No, it's not that... It's because...,"  
  
"It's because it's not pink," said Kahlua as she got up to the Vanguard's departure bay.  
  
"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" replied Takeru.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I am. I know, how 'bout hot pink!" said Kahlua as she tried to imagine the Vanguard in hot pink.  
  
"*sigh* Suddenly the vanguard doesn't look so old." said Takeru as he approached his Vanguard.  
  
"If only dad could see me now," he whispered to himself, as he gently rubbed his palm on his Vanguard gently.  
  
It has already been a day since Nirvana departure from Talark and Merger airspace. Right now, as this story is been told, Nirvana and its 130 crew members are at the outskirts off the electromagnetic storm in search for Hibiki who has been lost for nearly 3 weeks.  
  
"Bart, any sign of life, any at all?" asked B.C.  
  
"Haa... I can't see a thing in this mess,"  
  
"*sigh* I guess it'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack," B.C said whispered to herself.  
  
*BOOM!* Suddenly Nirvana was hit. "Watch where you're going Bart!" shouted Belvedere Coco  
  
"It wasn't me, okay," just as he finished his remark Nirvana was hit again. *BOOM!*  
  
"Shields down 10%"said Belvedere Coco  
  
"We were hit Portside, we can't get anything in this storm," said Amarone  
  
"Parfet, how's Paeksis coping?" asked B.C as she connected to the engine room.  
  
"Paeksis is doing okay. No major damage," Parfet replied.  
  
"A powerful energy approaching," said Ezra.  
  
"Bart!" shouted B.C  
  
"This time I won't let you *BOOM!* What?! I'm sure I moved just in time," said Bart as he desperately tries to maneuver in an asteroid minefield.  
  
"Boss, why hasn't dread team dispatch yet?" asked Meia as her picture appeared in the bridge.  
  
"I won't risk dispatching the team to fight something we can't see," replied B.C.  
  
"It's coming! *BOOM!* Suddenly the lights grew dimmer.  
  
"Shields are 20% down, engine room is hit!" said Belvedere.  
  
"Boss, damage in the engine room, another hit and we're done for!" said Parfet on the display screen above the bridge.  
  
"Boss, Vanguard Takeru has just been dispatched," said Ezra.  
  
"What?!" replied B.C as she stood up. "Takeru, come back now!" said B.C as she opened a communication line with Takeru.  
  
"Sorry, old woman, but I came here to find my dad, not to just drift away like an access baggage!" said Takeru as he cut off.  
  
"He's so reckless, but guess its no use to live a rookie out by his own, Dread team dispatch!" said B.C.  
  
With that word pilots gave orders and board their Dreads dock of straight away.  
  
"At last, some action," said Barnette as she took of from Nirvana.  
  
"Its coming again from the front, 5 seconds to impact," said Amarone.  
  
"I can't see anything!" said Bart.  
  
"Darn, what in the world..." but just as he could finish he got a direct hit, and so did a few others.  
  
"10% of the Dreads are out, including Takeru's Vanguard,"  
  
"Another 5% are heavily damaged," said Belvedere.  
  
"I guess it's my turn," said Gascogne as she drove her beetle like ship in.  
  
"We've never suffered so much damage in one go before," Meia thought to herself.  
  
"Huh...? Where...," mumbled Takeru as he found himself in space, contained in green light.  
  
"Takeru," a voice spoke.  
  
"Oto-san...," Takeru still mumbling.  
  
"Come on, Takeru-kun, you're not that weak, you know it,"  
  
"I'll find you oto-san, just hold on," said Takeru, now trying to get a hold of his surroundings.  
  
"No, Takeru-kun, there's something else out there, and people who care for you. As long as you're with those people, they are your number one concern, protect them, as they've protected you since you were a child... Takeru. make me proud,"  
  
"Oto-san, OTO-SAN!," Takeru said, now fully awake.  
  
"Huh?" said Ezra with shockingly. "Boss, you wouldn't believe it but, Takeru's vanguard is up and running again,"  
  
"What?" B.C replied with a slight confusing face.  
  
"Impact in 20 seconds," said Amarone  
  
"They are your number one concern... Takeru" Hibiki's voice ringing in his head.  
  
"10..."  
  
"*Takeru, make me proud* I will. Oto-san,I will make you proud,"  
  
"6..."  
  
"I will protect them as they have done for me," as he spoke those words he took out a broad sword half his vanguard size.  
  
"4..."  
  
"Irritating, bad alien. I'll make sure you won't forget this name as I pierce through your cold heart! Arrgh!" said Takeru, as he put his full strength, thrusting forward with his blade.  
  
"Incoming!" But just before the enemy could touch Nirvana, Takeru was already there with his blade already halfway through.  
  
"I, Takeru Tokai, will never let you pass!" as he finished off the machine with all his might.  
  
"Takeru-san..." Kahlua whispered to herself.  
  
"Takeru-kun," said Dita as she looked from the main bridge.  
  
"Takeru, Takeru, is everything all right? Takeru," said Meia as she opened communication with Takeru.  
  
Takeru was breathing deeply. "*Puff* *Puff* There's another one, it seems to be examining us, but... it's gone,"  
  
"Takeru, I think you need a break. Return to the Nirvana now, that's an order,"  
  
Takeru, still breathing heavily, nodded his head to confirm that he heard Meia's order.  
  
Back at the Vanguard bay, just as Takeru got off his Vanguard, he heard footsteps, a lot of them. "Takeru-kun!"  
  
"Oka-san..." said Takeru as he slipped off his pod.  
  
"TAKERU!" said Dita as she tried to reach Takeru.  
  
But just as he was about to touch the ground, Meia caught him in time.  
  
"We need to get him to the infirmary now." Said Meia as she carried him.  
  
+-- The next morning...  
  
"Mmm..." moaned Takeru as he woke up.  
  
"Good morning Takeru-san, you feeling okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Pai, ya... I'm doing okay," replied Takeru as he got up to sit straight.  
  
"Can you walk?" ask Pai as she checked her clipboard.  
  
Takeru stood up and began to walk around the room. "Enough proof?"  
  
"Yeah, now you can walk to the bridge, Leader's order,"  
  
"Hm... ok," said Takeru as he put on his jacket which was hanging on a chair next to the bed.  
  
Just as he walked out of the infirmary, he realized Kahlua crouching next to the door.  
  
"Kahlua..." smiled Takeru as he took off his jacket to tuck Kahlua who was shivering.  
  
"Huh... Takeru-san?" said Kahlua slightly awake now. "... are you all right?"  
  
"Shhh... go back to sleep, you'll need it," whispered Takeru as he placed his finger on Kahlua's lips and shut her eyes with his fingers.  
  
As he stood up a voice called. "You got everybody worried when you pulled out of that stunt, you doing okay?"  
  
"Oh, leader. I was just on my way to the bridge."  
  
"Never mind, I wanted to see how you were doing anyway,"  
  
"What did you want to see me for?"  
  
"Takeru, after that stunt, you said there was something watching us, did you know what it was? Was it good or bad?"  
  
"Frankly, I don't remember saying anything like that,"  
  
"Huh?!" Meia said, now puzzled by his statement.  
  
"All I knew, after I blacked out, I was talking to dad in a strange place, before I know it I was slicing that bad alien, end there. I guess I was too tired to recall anything," said Takeru as he placed his hand on his forehead to check whether he has gone crazy.  
  
"Was this strange place green for some reason?"  
  
"Meia, are you psychic or something? You read me like an open book."  
  
"If I was I wouldn't have become a dread pilot now would I ? , anyway, you go have some rest,"  
  
"Roger that leader, but I think I'll wait till Kahlua wakes up,"  
  
"She's been here all night has she," said Meia as the both of them looked at Kahlua who is holding tightly to the jacket.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Mmmm.", mumbled Kahlua as she opened her eyes," .Takeru"  
  
"Good afternoon Kahlua, do you want some rice buns ?. They're really good, my mom just made it so the taste is still fresh" said Takeru as he offered her a rice bun.  
  
As Kahlua accepted the it, she sat up straight leaning against the wall with the jacket covering her legs," Thank you" said Kahlua in a little voice.  
  
"Likewise for you Kahlua, thank you"said Takeru as he starts eating his share of the rice bunds.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You did a lot even in a simple act such as this. Anyway.", said Takeru as he stood up." You can have the remaining share of the rice buns, I'm kind of full and since you haven't eaten you're breakfast, this should fill you up for a while. Oh yeah, about the jacket, you can pass it to me when you're warmer, I'm not in a hurry to take it back," said Takeru as he walked away.  
  
"Takeru.", Kahlua whispered to herself as she began to nibble on her rice bun slowly".I love you," she closed her eyes as tears were starting to come out.  
  
Back in B.C's office. "My theory was correct, even tough the Vanguard was rebooted thanks to the emergency energy, t was no doubt Paeksis's doing in a way", said Meia standing next to a screen replaying the previous battle.  
  
"Hmm. " B.C sat back to look at the video again.  
  
" Never mind , knowing Hibiki, it'll take at least a dozen of those of those machines to take him and his Vanguard down"  
  
"I hope your right Meia and I know the crew hopes to" 


	3. Chapter 3: Begining of a foundation

[b]Chapter 3[/b]:- A confession kept secret I am very sorry for d delay 1 quarter exams and all, even this story is not complete yet! But I need 2 put up somtin right? Anyway review it n I improve it. Good reading  
  
cast: ããã(Takeru)  
  
"It's been two days since my first encounter with those bad aliens. Even so the memories were still fresh but I guess the thing I remembered the best during the battle was Oto-san's,,, voice. Maybe I missed his voice too much", Takeru wrote in his diary.  
  
"Takeru-kun, I've got something for you!"Said Dita with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oka-san?"  
  
"Look what I made for you!" said Dita said Dita as she took out a sweater with an alien picture sewn on the front.  
  
"Huh?" replied Takeru in a soft voice with his right eyebrow twitching up and down.  
  
"Since Kahlua has your jacket this sweater should keep you warm,"  
  
"Uh, right. I think I need to check on my Vanguard now," said Takeru as he took the sweater and slowly creped out of the room step by step.  
As he left the room he let out a sigh. "Oka-san you try to hard," Takeru taught to himself as he let out a thin smile on his face "Well since mum went through all that, I might as well wear it, well maybe till I get my jacket back.  
  
Minutes later at the Vanguard bay...  
  
"Parfet? " Takeru taught to himself as he entered the Vanguard bay. " Hei, Parfet!"  
  
"Umm?" Parfet let out a hum as her attention was caught by Takeru's voice."Oh, Takeru, I hope you're all better now" said Parfet as she gave Takeru a wave.  
  
Takeru made a rush to her who was sitting next to his Vangurad."Ya, I'm doing okay, my injuries are gone and I'm ready to pilot the Vanguard again. Anyway, what are you doing exactly Parfet?" Takeru asked.  
  
"If you wanna know you'll have to come closer to the laptop" said Parfet as she plugged out her laptop from the Takeru's Vanguard.  
  
Takeru drew closer to the screen" This is..."  
  
"You're Vanguard. What you're looking at right know is its system inside out," said Parfet as she pressed a button to show another screen full of numbers."...and this is a comparison of you're Vanguard before the battle and now, as you can see the Vanguard is somehow more powerful than before"  
  
"But, Parfet. How about the other day, what really happened to my Vanguard and I?" asked Takeru who know does not seem to be interested by the information on the screen anymore.  
  
"Well, it's been said that you're Vanguard had some emergency power left and it booted up just in time" said Parfet who has realized that Takeru has lost interest in all this and closed the laptop.  
  
"But, that's not it, isn't it"  
  
"Well, there might be a possibility that Paeksis helped you"  
  
"That must explain the green light and Oto-san's voice" he whispered to himself.  
  
"You said something Takeru?"  
  
"Huh? Oh its nothing, anyway, thanks for looking after my Vanguard Parfet, I really appreciated you're help" replied Takeru as he stood up and gazed at his partner, " Thanks a lot partner, if it wasn't for you Neither I nor the crew would be out here"  
  
"Anyway, work hard Takeru, I'm confident that you're dad is still alive"  
  
+*~In B.C's office~*+  
  
"Yes Meia, you wanted to see me didn't you?" asked B.C as she took a seat on the chairs situated closest to the entrance.  
  
"Yes Boss, did you remember the last time Hibiki got lost in the storm? He took refuge on that planet, the one Jura, Dita and I spotted?"  
  
"Go on...,"replied B.C rubbing her temple with her middle finger.  
  
"The people on the planet has taken Hibiki as a friend and told him that he could return there if he had no where else to go 'cause he can claim that planet as his home. Maybe..."  
  
"Can this planets position be located? "Asked B.C as she stopped rubbing her temple and took full concentration in the conversation.  
  
"Well neither Jura nor Dita could tell, back then we found it without realizing, it was as if our senses lead there, but at least we know in which area it is in. we have it in the Nirvarna's mainframe,"  
  
"Very well ," said B.C as she stood up"Misty was on the radar back then right? So I think it'll be best if she gets back to the radar room,"  
  
"Understood"  
  
"I think I'll take a short break, Okashira is still the best person to lead the crew, neh...Meia?" with that she left the room.  
Meia still in the room in silence as if thinking to herself.  
..............................................  
"Kahlua-kun, what are you doing?" Ezra asked.  
  
"Ironing," she replied  
  
"But you've ironed the same jacket just a few minutes ago, don't tell me you've also washed it again ," Ezra got up trying to comfort Kahlua who seemed to be putting all her effort into ironing that jacket." Are you ok Kahlua-kun  
  
"Yes, oka-san, I'm fine"  
  
"It's not that , is'nt it Kahlua?" there was a short silence except for steam from the iron. Then Ezra hugged her by the shoulders and aasked her "do you love him?"  
  
"Huh?!" Kahlua blushed with a slightly shocked expression on her face "No...I mean...," she placed the iron aside and set down getting ready to fold the jacket." Takeru... and I, were new at this , but I feel like Takeru's the one doing the most of the work, and that I'm just ...a useless spectator," said Kahlua as her eyes started feel with tears.  
"That's why... I want to help takeru, at least ...I can...," said Kahlua as she started to sob.  
  
Ezra kneeled down" It's okay to have feelings of love for somebody Kahlua, especially one as strong as this"  
  
Kahlua turned around and gave her mother a big hug, and began to cry.  
  
"You know, if you keep washing that jacket it might tare, so I propose that you pass it back to Takeru-san" said Ezra once she realized that her daughter had calmed down a bit.  
  
"I think I will," said Kahlua as she wiped the tears of her eyes which were beginning to irritate her eyes.  
  
"All pilots report to battle stations now!" an announcement was made.  
  
"After I defeated the enemy," said Kahlua as she carefully placed Takeru's jacket on the ironing board.  
  
"I think I should get to the bridge now too" Kahlua and Ezra smiled at each other.  
  
Minute's later Dread team was ordered to dispatch.  
  
"Enemy ships approaching ", said Amarone who had just settled down.  
  
"Misty, give me the co-ordinates of the closet planet" B.C ordered as she jumped into her seat.  
  
"Roger that" Misty replied as she switched on her control panel.  
  
"Meia!" said B.C whose picture popped up in Meia's cockpit." The area were in is to compact for combat, we'll have to lure them out to a place where it's more open, Misty will pass you the co-ordinates,"  
  
"One-sama, the planet may not be big but its gravitational force has enabled to create some space for us to maneuver," said Misty as she transferred the information of the planet's co-ordinates.  
  
"Roger, Dread leaders give orders to your pilots not to engage till I give the order. We'll lure them to these co-ordinates due to the environment around us."  
  
Second's later...  
"Barnette are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Jura as she rubbed her eyes making sure she wasn't hallucinating.  
  
"Barnette rubbing also her eyes" it..it can't be..."  
  
"What did you say?!" B.C shouted in surprise.  
  
"It's the harvest ships, not that many though, minority is made up of Humanoid-like machines but not similar to Talark's design," said Amarone who checked the information over and over again.  
  
"Okay Bart! If we did it once , we can do it again," B.C ordered  
  
"Alright then, I've been waiting for 15 years to do this again, die you harvest scum, argh!!!" shouted Bart as released Nirvarna's multiple lasers. Jets of green light were simultaneously released from Nirvarna and straight to the enemy, destroying all that came in its way all except for its comrades.  
  
"Enemy ships were hit, all except for the new machines; it was as if they dodged it"  
  
"Impossible" Bart shouted surprised by the damage report.  
  
"Never mind, since we've got their attention I think it's better if we make a move now."  
  
"I, copy that" Bart's voice somehow sounded relieved.  
  
"Dread team, follow the Niravarna" Meia gave out the order.  
  
The Nirvarna and its pilot quickly when into top speed to the nearest planet to make their next move.  
  
"Boss, the enemy's ship is catching up on us to fast." Said Ezra.  
  
"Meia they are catching up, can you slow them down for a while?" asked B.C. 


End file.
